


Hold Onto Life

by OblivionsGarden



Series: Ellen & Evelyn Blackshaw [1]
Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gains two adoptive sisters. The girls share Tony's visions and willingness to help others, dead or alive. So when Rudolph turns up in Tony's bedroom, the three of them vow to help their new friend get his life back. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adooption

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2011, I am just re posting

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Adoption._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._

 **A/n -** _The ages in this will differ from the movie, except for Tony._  
 _Tony Thompson = 9_  
Anna Sackville-Bagg = 8  
Rudolph Sackville-Bagg = 14  
Ellen Blackshaw = 13  
Gregory Sackville-Bagg = 17  
Evelyn Blackshaw = 16

 

* * *

**-C.1-**

With a sigh, Tony Thompson caught the luminous yellow tennis ball he'd been bouncing against the wall for the past twenty minutes. He'd been living in Scotland for a month now and had hated every second. He'd was bullied at school on a daily basis, meaning he had no friends to play with. Being an only child didn't help either. Tony wished he had a brother to play with, even a sister would be fine. 5 months before they left America, Tony and his parents visited two girls in Scotland. Two sisters who were originally from London but now lived in a children's home, not far from Tony's new house. When Tony first met the girls, he thought them a little off but after spending the weekend with them, he wished that they lived with him.  
Evelyn Blackshaw, the eldest was sixteen whilst Ellen, had just turned 13.  
Ellen, or El as she was known, had chocolate brown hair that hung naturally straight, reaching the middle of her back. She had dark brown, almost black eyes that she'd inherited from her mother. She was of an average height for her age and was slim. For the most part, she was a healthy 13 year old.  
Evelyn, or Eve as she preferred to be known, had dark dyed red hair that hung in slight waved, just reaching he shoulders. She had hazel eyes, light brown with tones of green, that she'd inherited from her father and porcelain white skin. She was a little over five foot, dubbing her short, and had a slim build. She had a few scars that littered her inner forearms from past depression but besides that, which she had now recovered from, she was completely healthy.  
The weekend Tony had spent with the Blackshaw sisters was the most fun he'd even had with a girl that wasn't his mother. Now, six months later, he found himself longing for their company more and more.

"Tony! Foods ready!" Tony let his tennis ball bounce across the room rather than catch it and headed downstairs. He walked into the dining room and sat down with his shoulders slumped.  
"What's wrong, buddy?" Asked his dad, Bob.  
"There's no-one to play with here." Tony poked some of his food around the plate, not having much of an appetite.  
Bob looked up at Dottie, Tony's mother, who smiled and nodded. "Well, your mother and I have been thinking..."  
Tony looked up hopefully.  
"Since your mother can no longer have children," Bob continued. "We could adopt."  
Tony stared blankly at his father for a few seconds. "Adopt?"  
"Yeah, like letting another kid come live with us. A kid that doesn't have their own family." Informed Dottie.  
"Oh...you mean like the Blackshaws?"  
Bob's grin widened. "Exactly like the Blackshaws. What do you think of getting two big sisters?"  
Tony pondered it for a second. "I think it'd be awesome!"

After Tony had finished eating he had a bath and headed straight to bed, only to end up tossing and turning, far too exited to sleep. Tomorrow was Sunday and the day that he and his parents would be driving to the children's home to pick up Eve and El.  
His parents had been planning on adopting the girls before they'd even left America. Tony had thought that they were keeping the two room opposite his bedroom empty for storage. Turns out it was going to be the girls new bedroom and en-suite.  
Tony grinned as he rolled onto his back. El and Eve weren't like other girls he knew. El, although very girly looking, she had the soul of a tomboy. No matter how pretty he new pink skirt was, she was more than happy to get on her hands and knees in the grass to play army and she was brilliant at making mud pies. Despite being 13, she was still very much a child at heart. Eve, at sixteen had outgrown her girly phase and was embracing everything on the darker walk of life. Whilst she refused point blank to wear a dress and for the most part had the reputation of being mean, she was one of the nicest girl Tony had ever met. His mother had called her the 'rebel with a heart' and his dad had said she 'swears like a sailor', although he wasn't entirely sure what that meant. Aside from being exited for them to arrive, Tony was overjoyed that he would have Eve around to tell about his nightmares and that she wouldn't think he was a freak.  
Eventually Tony fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about the oh-so familiar vampire gathering, only this time two girls were sat at the foot of his bed, one a brunette and the other a red head.

* * *

 **A/n -** _Just a short one to start us off. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it, x_


	2. Nightmare

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Nightmare._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural._  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw, Trina, Lacey Gregson and Jeremy._

* * *

**-C.2-**

The next morning when Tony awoke, he dressed as fast as he could before bolting down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bob and Dottie were enjoying a nice cup of coffee.  
"You're up early." Noted Dottie.  
"I know. When are we picking up El and Eve?"  
Bob laughed at his sons excitement and glanced at his watch. "Well it's only seven. We'll leave at about nine."  
"Nine! But that's another two hours from now!" Tony whined.  
"We could have an early morning round of golf, seeing as though I'm not at work until Tuesday."  
"Your clubs are too big." Tony pouted. "I'll go draw or something."

It was ten to nine and Tony found that he could no longer sit still enough to draw. he was now pacing up and down the driveway, waiting for his parents to get in the car. Eventually the Thompson trio set off to pick up their two new family members.

At the children's home, Ellen was sat on the floor in front of the television, praying that the Thompson's wouldn't take any longer to arrive.  
"Hey Trina, did you hear?" The loud voice of Lacey Gregson came from behind El's back. She grimaced and tried to pay no attention to the older girls.  
"Hear what?" Came Trina's reply.  
"Some poor souls decided to take the Blackshaw's in. How long do you think it'll be before they get dragged back this time?"  
El clenched her hands into fists and began to grind her teeth as Lacey's over the top high pitched laugh echoed around the room.  
"Oh, Lacey! I think you've hit a nerve." Trina squatted down beside El, a fake smile plastered onto her fake tanned face.  
"Well, I for one hope it wont be too long until you come back. You know how we love to throw you and your sister welcome back parties."  
El subconsciously pulled her long brunette locks over one shoulder, remembering when the other girls had cut them all off. She still had the scar to remind her just in case she ever forgot, which she doubted she ever would.  
"Trina! What have I told you about talking to my sister?"  
El sighed in relief at the sound of Eve's voice. Trina stood back up.  
"You said not to talk to her."  
"So why are you then?" Frowned Eve, curling a piece of her red hair around her finger. Trina and the other girls hadn't picked on Eve since she bought a punch bag out of her saved up pocket money.  
Rather than answer, Trina just wondered off without a word, her followers close behind. El stood up and brushed off her denim jeans and straightened her sleeves on her pink blouse.  
"Thanks." She mumbled.  
"Anytime." Smiled Eve. "What time is it?"  
El turned to look at the clock. "Half ten. Why?"  
"The Thompson's should be here any minute."

The sisters went into their bedroom to bring all their bags and boxes down, not wanting to be in the home a minute longer than necessary. Tony and his parents arrived soon after. Before returning downstairs to greet her new family, Eve stopped to check herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a 'Run Dmc' tee and black hoodie. She smiled tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear before grabbing her trainers and running down the stairs. "EVE!" Tony came hurtling down the hallway before colliding with Eve and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Eve wrapped one arm around his shoulders and used her free hand to ruffle his gelled hair.  
"Alright squirt?" She grinned as she sat down on the bottom of the stairs to pull her trainers on.  
Bob and Dottie soon emerged from Jeremy, the social worker's, office, contented smiles on their faces. When they saw El, Eve and Tony stood by the door, they were overcome with a sense of happiness. Their family was finally complete and they couldn't have asked for a better one.

On the drive home, Bob and Dottie informed the girls of their work schedules, where they'd now be going to school, where their bedroom was and the few rules that they had.  
"We don't really have many rules." Stated Bob. "Only that Tony's curfew is eight, El's is nine and Eve's is ten."  
"And no running in the house." Dottie concluded.  
"I don't think a curfew will effect us much." Mused Eve. "We don't have anyone to hang out with so we don't usually go anywhere."  
"Well now we can hang out together." Smiled Tony earning a high-five from El.

When they got home the girls were shows to their room which was a plain white empty shell.  
"We thought we'd let you decorate yourselves. What do you think?" Smirked Dottie.  
"That'd be wicked." Grinned El spinning in a circle.  
"Ugh, please not too pink, sis." Grimaced Eve as Bob brought up the last of the boxes.  
El surveyed the entire room before turning to her sister, her designing brain kicking into gear.  
"We'll split it." Eve stared blankly before El continued. "We both like our privacy right? So if we used like...I don't know a curtain or something down the middle to create a removable barrier then we can each decorate our own sides according to our own tastes."  
Eve grinned at her younger sister. "El, you are bloody brilliant." Although El was thirteen, her brain rarely acted it. Sometimes she'd play childish games with Tony and other time it was as if she were the older sister helping Eve through her problems.

They left all their stuff stacked against the hallway wall as Bob drove them to the local diy shop, giving them each some money to choose out what they wanted. Meanwhile Dottie had been given specific instructions on what bed covers and things to get the girls. Everything had been running smoothly...Then they had to decided who gets what side of the room. On one side was the glass doors to the balcony, on the other side was the door to the white and blue tiled bathroom.  
"I want the balcony side." Stated El placing her paint pot's on the floor.  
"Nuh-uh! I'm the oldest I get to choose first. I choose balcony side." Objected Eve placing her paint beside El's.  
"You snooze you loose. I got first dibs."  
"What are you five?"  
El grabbed Eve's paint and placed it by the bathroom. Eve brought it back, replacing it with El's.  
"I need the doors so I can get fresh air to clear my mind when I have a lack of inspiration." Reasoned Eve, knowing it wasn't the best excuse but yet was completely true. She often needed her mind clearing when She was writing or drawing, and fresh air always seemed to do the trick. All the while, Tony had been sat on the floor fiddling with his shoelaces.  
"Why don't you just flip a coin?" He asked. The girls exchanged a look before Eve pulled a coin from her pocket.  
"Head, I get the balcony." She stated, tossing the money into the air. The three watched as it fell to the floor and Tony crawled over to it.  
"It's heads." he concluded.  
El pouted but crossed the room regardless to begin with the decorating.  
The finished painting by nine but slept in the living room to let the paint dry. Bob and Dottie moved the furniture in on the Monday whilst the girls were enjoying an uneventful first day at school. When they returned home their room was done. El's side was an off white colour with pale pink accessories, bed covers and two abstract art canvases hung on the wall. Very girly in a very sophisticated way. Just like Ellen. Eve's side was a dark plum colour with black bed covers, a wooden desk and her favorite Victoria Frances painting hung above her bed. Dark and minimalist. Just like Evelyn.

That night the girls relaxed in their new beds, in their new room, in their new house, with their new family, finding themselves in a peaceful slumber, until Tony came crashing through the door. El grumbled something about marshmallows in her sleep and rolled over as Eve sat up, struggling to keep her eyes open.  
"What's up, dude?"  
"The vampires are back." Tony mumbled softly.  
Eve frowned. "Come again?"  
"I had a nightmare." He stated more simply.  
With a sympathetic sigh and smile, she slid back in her bed and lifted the covers. Tony climbed in beside her. "And why aren't you telling your parents?"  
"Cause last night dad said he needed to get some sleep."  
Eve frowned again. "You had a nightmare last night too?"  
"I've had the same one everyday since we got here. There's a gathering of vampires and their leader is holding an amulet up to the moon saying something in a weird language and them a beam of light come from the moon but then..." Tony trailed off, almost sad.  
"Then?" Urged Eve.  
"The the hunter shows up and knocks the amulet into the sea and some guy dives after it. That's always when I wake up."  
"Park life..."  
Tony and Eve stared at El's sleeping form after her outburst before they started to giggle, struggling to stay quiet. Eve quickly check the time on her phone. It read 00:47.  
"Right squirt, we have school in a few hours, so sleep."  
"Great."  
Soon the pair drifted off to sleep, Eve's mind now flooded with beams of light, fangs and amulets.

* * *

 **A/n -** _If anyone is interested, here is what the girls were wearing when they were picked up from the home._  
 _www. polyvore cgi /set ? id= 32248794  
(Take out the spaces.)_


	3. Rudolph

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Rudolph._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural._  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._ **  
**

* * *

**-C.3-**

On Tuesday morning, Tony wasn't his usual self. The nightmare, although exactly the same as all the times before, seemed a little more intense. He knew Eve had had a nightmare too, after he's woken her up, but she hadn't yet spoken about it.  
Now in the care on their way to school with Dottie and El, Tony and Eve remained silent. Both wanted to discuss their dreams, but neither wanted to alarm their company.  
Finally, Dottie decided to break the silence. "So, um, Eve. Since your the oldest, could you baby sit tonight?"  
"Sure." Eve nodded straightening her school tie. "Where are you going?"  
"Lord McAshton invited Bob and I to his party. It's business so we can't say no."  
"That's OK. I'm sure the three of us can find something to do."  
El fiddled with the hem of her skirt, still half asleep. "We could watch a movie or something." She suggested as they pulled up at the school gates.  
"Great. I'll come pick you up at three, have a good day guys!" Dottie called through the window before driving off.  
Tony being nine, was in the junior school, year five. The junior school building was the one in front, the secondary school, being the one just behind it and the college being just behind that. El being thirteen was in year nine and Eve being 16 was in year 11.  
"Meet us here after school, kay?" Said El as they reached the outside of the junior school. Tony nodded. As El turned to head to the secondary building, Eve bent to whisper in Tony's ear. "We'll talk about the dream later, dude." Once again, Tony nodded as Eve ran off to catch up with El, her messenger bag, thumping against her legs as she ran. When Tony started to walk into school, he was stopped by the sound of two very familiar Scottish accents.  
"Hey, creep!"  
"Who were they, your girlfriends? Bloody yank!"

At three O clock, Tony stood leant on the wall of his school as he waited for El and Eve.  
"Actually waiting for us now creep?"  
Tony grimaced and turned his head to look at the McAshton brothers.  
"Actually I'm waiting for my sisters."  
"So beat it, moron." El arrived beside Tony and place a protective hand on his shoulder. The boys chuckled but left anyway, promising that they'd see him in the morning. Eve arrived soon after and together the three of them headed towards Dottie's car.

* * *

When they got home Tony, El and Eve headed straight to change. Tony wore his red hooded jumper with black striped, checked shorts and trainers. El wore a grey and pink striped vest, denim shorts and pink vans whilst Eve wore a red checked shirt with black jeans and black converse.  
When they'd changed they had their tea and headed outside to play tag in the fields behind the house whilst Bob and Dottie got ready for their party.  
"Phew! I'm exhausted!" Panted El, bending forward with her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "I'm gonna go get some juice. You guys want some?"  
Tony nodded but Eve shook her head, telling her to put the kettle on instead. As El ran inside Tony turned to Eve, taking the opportune moment.  
"What'd you dream?" He demanded.  
"It was exactly what you said." Eve shrugged.  
"Exactly the same?" Tony persisted.  
"As far as I know, from what you've told me, yes. At first I thought it was just a big gathering of random vampires but then I realized there were about five or six different families there. Then the leader chanted, the light appeared, then the hunter, the stone feel towards my bed and the blonde one dived after it."  
"And then you woke up?"  
"And then I woke up." Eve confirmed as she stood, pulling Tony to his feet and heading inside.  
Tony took his juice and headed up to his room to draw whilst El switched the television on to watch the soaps and Eve sat with her laptop.  
El frowned curiously when she saw bob make his way upstairs with a set of golf clubs.  
"Tony always moans that Bob's clubs are too big so we got him a junior set." Explained clipping in her earrings as she entered the living room.  
Eve wolf whistled when she saw Dottie's knee length sequined black dress with the small slit up the back.  
"Looking good!" Giggled El.  
Dottie blushed before heading up to Tony's room.

* * *

"You guys are insane. Tone I'm just gonna draw, kay?"  
Tony fixed his black cape around his neck as he stood by his window. "OK. But Eve, I can't promised you won't be my first victim."  
El giggled as she climbed atop Tony's chest, he dark purple cape handing around her shoulders. She crouched slightly making her hands into claws before bearing her over sized plastic Halloween fangs at Tony, giving him a muffled hiss.  
Rolling her eyes, Eve sat at Tony's desk and started doodling on the paper until something Tony was saying pierced her thoughts.  
"Ab ovo!" He chanted, holding his cape up like wings. Eve spun the chair around to face him, recognizing the chant from her dream.  
"In toto!" Tony turned and pounced on Eve, knocking her off the chair onto her back. El was soon at her other side and the pair of 'vampires' began to pretend to feast on her as Eve giggled to herself.  
When they heard a screech and a thud, the three of them stopped dead...no pun intended. Tony made his way over to the window, jumping when there was a noise in the fire place. Eve stood, protectively keeping Ellen and Tony behind her as they approached the fire place.  
Inside was a boy of about 13 or 14 wearing very strange, old looking clothing. His jacket had a sort of...fuzzy material on the arms, he has purple leather trousers, shin length boots and what appeared to be a pair of goggles around his neck. His skin was as pale as the dead and his hair stuck out all over the place, as if he'd stuck his head out of the car window.  
"What clan are you from brother, sister?" The boy asked weakly. "Have the lights gone?"  
El and Tony looked at Eve expectantly. Eve gulped before asking, "Who are you?" Her voice no sounding as confident as she'd hoped. Tony pulled his paper fangs out as El removed her plastic set. The boy in the fireplace frowned with a slight tilt of the head before bearing what appeared to be two very realistic and very sharp looking fangs, and hissed.  
"You're not family!"  
"Not yours we're not." Quipped Tony and Ellen lightly slapped his arm, telling him to shut up.  
"You're all human! You're full of blood!"  
"Gonna keep it that way dude!" Tony pushed past the girl to run for the door. The girls, who were too shocked to move, watched as the other boy pounced over Tony, landing upside down on his door, like a spider. Tony turned on his heel and ran back the way he came, hiding behind the dumbstruck Blackshaws.  
The boy on the door looked panicked for a second before he fell from the door and landed on the floor with a thud and a groan.  
"I'm too weak." He whispered.  
Cautiously, the girls and Tony approached him. "Do you need help?" Asked El kneeling down at his side. He rolled his head over to look at her. "What twisted kind of mortal are you?"  
"Hey, I know you!" Exclaimed Tony before El had a chance to reply. "You we're in mine and Eve's dreams!"  
With a frown Eve peered over El's shoulder, getting a better view of the boy's face, gasping when she realized Tony was right.  
"Must have been a nightmare."  
"It was." Confirmed Tony earning an elbow from Eve.  
"I must leave." The boy stood with the help of El.  
"But you can't even walk." Protested Tony.  
"Who need to walk when I can fly?" The boy bolted from Tony's room, through the window and took a dive from the balcony. Everyone watched in morbid fascination as he hovered for a few seconds, before falling to the floor far below. Tony ran to the balcony before he and the girls raced down the stairs, out of the door and to the boy's side.  
"Are you OK?" Tony asked dumbly.  
"Do I look it?" As the boy spoke, a large red van drove past the gates, flashing multiple bright lights in different directions. "Rookery!" The boys hissed again trying to his away from the light. Without a moments hesitation, El removed her cape and held it up to block the light.  
"Thank you." The boy smiled, taking a mental note of the pretty brunettes, kind face. "Do you...do you know where I can get a cow?"  
El frowned and turned to Eve. "If you want some milk..." She started.  
"No. Not milk. A cow...hurry."  
Tony turned to Eve. "There's a dairy farm not far from here but how do we get him there, he can't walk?"  
"Um...I'll give him a piggyback."  
The boys eyes widened. "A what?"  
"I'll carry you on my back. I know I'm not the strongest girl in the world but you don't look too heavy." Eve stood up as Tony and El helped the boy up.  
"How do you..." The boy trailed off.  
"Oh..." Eve turned her back to the boy and bent at the knees slightly. "OK, put your arms around my neck." She instructed. He was a little apprehensive at first but did so anyway.  
"Now put you legs up, like this." Tony jumped onto El's back. The boy lifted his legs the same as Tony and Eve caught the back of his knees.  
"You alright?" She asked.  
"Yes. In other circumstances this would be fun. Thank you..."  
"Eve. I'm Eve, that's El and Tony." The boy smiled.  
"C'mon! This way to the cows!" Tony called from his position on El's back before he started to give her directions, Eve and the boys following closely behind. Whilst they were walking Tony told El of the dreams wondering to himself if she would now also have the same one, like Eve did.

When they got to the farm Eve went over to a cow and set the boy into his feet before moving over to Tony and El.  
"Why didn't you tell me about your nightmare?" El whispered as they watched the boy hypnotize the cow.  
"Cause...I don't know." Eve replied with a shrug.  
The three of them grimaced when the barn filled with the sounds of slurping coming from the boy and the cow.  
"I think I'm gonna hurl." Tony ran off outside, leaving El and Eve in the barn.  
"Stay here with uh...that kid whilst I go make sure Tony's OK." Eve instructed before disappearing through the doors. El stood awkwardly in the doorway as the boy finished up.

When Eve got outside she saw Tony dumbstruck in the middle of the road as a big red truck drove towards him.  
"TONY!" She screamed running as fast as she could and pulling him out of the road. The landed in a heap on the grass, Tony wrapped safely in Eve's arms. As a leather clad man, Eve remembered the boy calling Rookery, climbed out of the truck, a voice sounded from behind them.  
"Close your eyes!"  
Hearing El's voice, Tony and Eve obeyed, soon having the feeling of floating in the air. A short while later and they heard another voice.  
"You can open your eyes now."  
Eve and Tony went wide eyed as they looked around from their place on top of the blimp. El had had her eyes open the whole journey, relishing the adrenaline.  
"Wow." Breathed Tony.  
"Ah! Why would you do that?" Panicked Eve, stiffening.  
The boy frowned as El giggled. "She's scared of heights." She explained.  
"Oh and thanks dude, that Rookery guy was scary." Smiled Tony.  
"That's alright, but you keep calling me dude. My names Rudolph."  
As Tony explained the slang word, Eve pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down on them hoping that if she didn't look around she wouldn't throw up. El and Tony started jumping around and El pulled Rudolph to his feet.  
"Uh, dude?" Eve said keeping her eyes closed. "Rudolph?" She asked a little louder. The young vampire dropped to his knees beside the terrified teenager, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you OK, Eve?"  
She shook her head. "We need to get home before Tony's parents do."  
"How do we get down?" Asked Tony looking a little worried.  
"We fly!" Grinned El, still bouncing around. Rudolph smiled as the hyperactive girl before turning back to Eve to see her grimace as she opened her eyes.  
"Stay calm, friend." Rudolph smiled again. "As long as I'm holding onto you, you're fine." He took Eve's hand and El's hand and El took Tony's hand before they took off into the night sky. Eve kept her eyes shut, concentrating on keeping her dinner in her stomach, choosing to listen to the other talk about Rudolph not being like other vampires instead.  
"Can you see what colour that car is?" Tony asked randomly.  
"Green. Man and woman inside. Man talking very loudly and waving his hands."  
Eve's eyes shot open only to instantly snap shut again. "That's the parents. We're gonna be so dead if we don't hurry."  
At Eve's word, Rudolph quickened his flight pace and they soon landed on Tony's balcony.  
"Oh sweet land how I missed thee!" Smiled Eve as she went into Tony's room.  
"Drama queen, it wasn't that bad." Giggled El as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Eve turned back to the group.  
She pointed to Tony. "You, bed." She turned to El. "You, go with him." Then to Rudolph. "You, hide!" Before she could see where he went she started to pretend to be clearing away some of Tony's toys as Bob and Dottie came into the room.  
"Oh, hey." Eve smiled and waved, nonchalantly.  
"Hi, why are you still up?" Asked Bob with a frown.  
"Not tired really. Plus these two made one heck of a mess. I'm gonna head to bed in a second when I'm done."  
Bob and Dottie smiled, kissed El and Tony on the forehead and left the room.

Rudolph jumped down from the ceiling making Eve gasp. She slapped his arm playfully.  
"Are you trying to scare me to death?"  
Rudolph laughed and shook his head. "I supposed I must take my leave." He said, a sadness overcoming his pale features. "I haven't had this much fun with children my age since I really was fourteen. Thank you."  
"Anytime." El smiled, her eyes revealing the disappointment that he was leaving as she removed her trainers.  
"You can stay if you want." Suggested Tony.  
"Maybe I should." Rudolph said as Rookery drove by the house again. Whilst Tony and El got Rudolph settled in Tony's toy chest, Eve silently slipped out of the room and headed to bed, her mind reeling from the nights events.

* * *

 **A/n -**  
 _El and Eve's school uniforms = www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 32369382_  
El and Eve's after school outfits = www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 32369751  
Just take out the spaces, x


	4. Flying

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Flying._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural._  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._

* * *

**-C.4-**

"Morning honey." Bob smiled as Dottie kissed his cheek and took the fresh cup of coffee from his hands.  
"I was thinking of taking Tony golfing after work today, what do you think?" He asked taking a seat at the dining table. "Although, I don't think the girls would enjoy it very much." He added as an after thought.  
"I think that's a great idea." Dottie grinned at her husband. "I could take the girls out. Maybe see a movie or something."  
"Brilliant."

Once Dottie had finished her tea, she headed upstairs to Tony's room only to find that Ellen was still there also. With a smile she flung open the curtains, lettting in the morning sun.  
"Good morning!"  
Tony sat up rubbing his eyes as El rolled over onto her side, only she misjudged the distance and landed on the floor with a thud.  
"You ok, sweetie?" Asked Dottie as she and Tony struggled to hold back their giggles.  
El rolled onto her back on the hardwood floor. "Just peachy."  
"Any more nightmares?" Dottie turned to her son.  
"No I dreamt I was...flying." Smiled Tony looking purposely at El who smirked.  
"Really? That's a good kinda dream to have. Now up. Time for school." With that Dottie left for Eve's room.

Once his mother was gone Tony scrambled off the bed to his toy chest. Just as he was about to open it, El slapped his hands away.  
"The sun, idiot."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Thank you Ellen." Came the muffled and slightly amused voice of Rudolph.  
"Anytime dude."

Meanwhile Dottie was having a harder time waking Eve up.  
"C'mon, time for school!"  
"No! Rookery don't kill the vampires. Bloody bastard." Eve mumbled rolling onto her stomach.  
Ignoring the curse that came from the sixteen year old's half asleep ramblings, Dottie sighed. "God, what is it with kids nowadays an vampires?" She asked of nobody. She reached down and pulled the pillow from beneath the younger female's head.  
"Ugh, just five more minutes."  
"Nope, up! Now!" Dottie pulled the the duvet away and dumped it on El's half of the room before leaving Eve to get ready. As she walked past Tony's room, feeling pleased with her mothering skills, she called out to see if the younger children were hungry.  
"We could eat a cow!"

Tony was the first down to breakfast, closely follwed by Ellen and eventually, looking very much still asleep, Evelyn. Dottie and Bob told everyone the plan for the day after school and Dottie asked the girl which film they wanted to see.  
"Ooh, Pirates Of The Caribbean four just came out. We could see that." Suggested El. Eve woke up slightly at the thought of getting to stare at Johnny Depp for two-ish hours.  
"Pirates it is then." Grinned Dottie.

* * *

School passed by quickly for the girls. Even quicker for Tony who was sent home for fighting with the McAshton boys. When the girls got home, Tony was already out golfing with Bob, so they headed straight to change.  
"Should we check on Rudolph?" Asked El as she skimmed through her wardrobe. Eve chuckled and shook her head.  
"What?" Frowned El.  
"Oh nothing." Smirked Eve pulling out a pair of jeans as she felt something colide with her head. "Alright, miss moody pants." She snickered picking up El's pillow that had landed by her feet. "All I was thinking is that when you're around him, you might want to play it cool."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Are you really that dense? You've been talking about him all day!" Eve giggled. "You. Have. A. Crush. On. Rudolph." Eve pulled out a top and headed into the bathroom, leaving El to open and close her mouth uselessly as her cheeks flushed a faint pink.  
Meanwhile in Tony's toy chest, Rudolph had been listening to their whole conversation. When El didn't reply he found himself smiling. He's heard mortal girls talk about crushed before but never about them having one on him. The pretty brunette has a crush on me, he thought to himself, suprised that he actually enjoyed the feeling.

When the girls got back from the film they headed upstairs to Tony's room, to find him sat on the chest staring glumly out of the window.  
"What's up, dude?" Asked Eve pulling off her jacket.  
"Rudolph's gone."  
Ellen joined Tony on the toy chest, dissapointment filling her heart when she realised that she'd probably never see the little vampire again.

Later that night everyone had gone to bed, a little upset at the dissapearence of their new friend. That was until Tony heard someone in his room. He sat up frowning as he put his glasses on, a smile spreading across his face when he saw who it was.  
"Rudolph! Can we go flying again?"  
"No, it's too dangerous. I only came because of these." Rudolph held up two pieces of paper he'd taken from Tony's desk. One was Ton'ys drawing of the amulet from his dreams and the other was Eve's doodle of a tall male vampire holding said amulet.  
"You can have them." Frowned Tony.  
"Where have you seen it?"  
Tony allowed a small smile to grace his features as a plan formed in his mind. "I'll tell you if you take me flying again."  
Rudolph sighed. "Alright."  
"And Eve too, she drew the one of the guy." Added Tony.  
Another sigh emitted through the dark icy lips. "Ok, Eve too."  
Tony stood grabbing his shorts before pausing. "Well, we can't just leave El behind."  
Tony had expected another sigh from his friend but instead a thoughtful smile apeared on his undead face. "Yes, she did enjoy flying didn't she?"  
"Yeah...C'mon." Tony finished pulling on his jumper and trainers, grabbed Rudolph's hand and pulled him silently across the hall and into the girls bedroom.  
"Tony! We shouldn't be in here!" Whispered Rudolph.  
"Why not?"  
"We're males in a female bedroom. And besides it's rude to enter without permission."  
"Y'know he's right, kid."  
Tony umped at the sound of Eve's voice. Rudolph however had seen her perfectly well in the darkness of the room. She was lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, clearly lacking sleep and reminding Rudolph of someone very close to him.  
"Get up Eve, we're going flying."  
She let her head roll to the side, fixing the two young boys with a 'no-freaking'way' stare.  
"Aw, come on! You have to!"  
"Actually I think you should come." Rudolph added thoughtfully.  
"Why? Want me to throw up everywhere?"  
"Of course no. But there is somebody I'd like you to meet. Someboyd you might feel more at ease with."  
"Who?" Eve sat up now, curiosity getting the better of her.  
"My brother. He's around you age and it seems that you'd have alot in common." Rudolph gestured around Eve's darkened half of the room.  
She thought about it for a second. Another vampire. Her age. Maybe this brother of Rudolph's could be a little fun, in a sixteen year old way rather that a nine-fourteen year old way. With a huff she climbed out of bed to pull on a jacket and her boots.  
"Wake Ellen up would you Rude?" Eve called as she hopped about trying to tuck her pyjama bottoms into her boots so they wouldn't get muddy when they landed. If they landed.

Rudolph ignored the nickname and made his way over to the mass of brunette hair that was peeking out from beneath the duvet.  
"Ellen?" Recieving no answer he gently shook the mound of covers. A mumble was heard causing Rudolph to frown and turn to the pair that were watching him in amusement.  
"What does...'goo-way-smey' mean?" He asked innocently.  
Tony giggled as Eve slapped a hand over her mouth before she could burst into laughter and wake Dottie and Bob. Eventually she regained her composure enough to explain. "She means, 'go away, smelly.'"  
"Oh." Rudolph frowned turning back to El. He poked the duvet where he presumed her shoulder would be, but still nothing happened. With a sigh Eve walked over to her sister, peeled back the covers so that her head was visible and bent forward. "El, your beloved is here to take you flying."  
Rudolph knew that if he could he would be blushing as El's sleepy eyes opened wide in horror as she stared at her older sister. Tony giggled from the window. "Maybe we should go now?" He suggested. Rudolph nodded as El grabbed a jacket and slipped on a pair of trainers before joining everyone on the balcony, shooting Eve a death glare.  
Rudolph took each of the girls hands, Tony on the other side of Eve, and took off. After a few minutes, he turned to Tony.  
"So where have you seen the amulet?"  
"Just in my dreams."  
"Yes, you mentioned them before. You said I was in them?"  
Tony went on to explain the dream to Rudolph, causing El to gasp in shock.  
"What's wrong Ellen?" Rudolph looking the thirteen year old over, making sure she wasn't harmed.  
"Nothing. I just...I had the same dream last night and tonight. Only it got cut short tonight," She mumbled returning her gaze to the scenery below her. Rudolph landed soon after, in a cemetary no less.

Eve, thankful to be out of the sky and somewhere she was comfortable, wondered forward, running her hand along marble headstones. Tony stuck by her side, just incase anthing popped out, Rudolph just behind them. El however was stood stock still by the gates. Rudolph glanced over his shoulder to see the panicked girl and walked back over to her. Without a word he smiled at her and carefully placed an arm around her shoulders, gently urging her forwards. She stayed close to his as they walked, shivering due to his body temperature and the fact she was only wearing pyjama shorts on the cold evening.  
Once they were furthur into the cemetary, the four of them sat down on the grass.  
"What does it all mean?" Asked Eve pulling the sleeves of her jacket over her hands.  
"I can't say. It's a secret."  
"Who are we gonna tell?" Pouted Tony.  
"Alright. It is the comet Attamon. It's the comet of the lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse."  
"What curse."  
"The curse of being a vampire. A piece of the comet fell to earth and a great magician made it into an amulet of power. And we lost it 300 years ago to the sea."  
"We saw it." Smiled Eve.  
"My uncles Von tried to catch it, but no-one's seen him since."  
"We'll help you find it Rudolph. I promise." Ellen smiled as they heared an odd screaching sound from above.  
"My parents!" Rudolph gasped jumping up from the floor. "Hide!"

* * *

 **A/n -** _El and Eve's nighttime, outfits_ =  www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 32484465 _(Take out the spaces)_


	5. Vision

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Vision_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural._  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._

* * *

**-C.5-**

El, Eve and Tony hid behind a large, half crumbling statue as Rudolph eagerly awaited his parents landing.  
"Mama! Papa!" He called, running into the open arms of his mother. She wore a floor length, elegant jade dress with a high collar. Her blonde hair was in two large mounds atop her head, kept in place by a jade hair band.  
"Rudolph! Thank the stars you're safe!"  
"My son, you must not stray so far again." Rudolph's father stepped forward. He was wearing a jacket, similar to his sons with dark trousers and boots. His cloak, the collar matching his wife's, gave him a look of dark sophistication, teamed with his slicked back black, graying hair.  
"We were afraid..." His mothers dreamy voice stopped as her son cut her off.  
"I was only taking the road less traveled."  
"And you got lost." She teased.  
"Yoohoo!" Came another female voice and the three mortals snapped their heads to the side to see who it was. A girl of about eight was knelt on a head stone, smiling down at Rudolph.  
"Anna!"  
"Brother darling."  
Anna had waist length, wavy, blonde hair and was wearing a beautiful pale red dress. She leant forward and wrapped her slender arms around her brother.  
"You're the nervy one. Sneaking off like some day walker."  
Rudolph laughed. "I wish." He turned to the older male. "So, father, did you find the stone?"  
As Rudolph kept getting interrupted by his father, Eve, who was standing behind El and Tony had the uneasy feeling of being watched. Self consciously she raised her hand to rub the back of her neck as Rudolph's mother looked over in her general direction.  
"Gregory?" She called.  
Eve spun around, as did Tony and El, to see a boy in his late teens baring his fangs and hissing. Ellen and Tony ran to Rudolph's side in the blink of an eye. Eve however stumbled backward, tripping on her own foot before she landed on her rear end. She stared up, open mouthed, as the boy towered over her.  
He was wearing a dark grey trench coat over a yellow and black striped top, black trousers and laced up shin high boots. His hair was shaved at the sides, similar to a Mohawk but the top was spiked and the back left loose. His appearance only added to his menacing look as he growled at Eve.  
"Gregory no! She's a friend." Rudolph shoved his brother away and turned to help Evelyn to her feet. They moved over to Ellen and Tony as Rudolph looked at his bewildered family. "They're all friends." He sighed.  
Tony expected his father to scream mortals and chase them out of the cemetery but instead, the elder male stared at his son.  
"Friends?" He frowned at the unfamiliarity of the word.  
Rudolph nodded. "Yes father. I know you forbade us from contact with mortals but I had no choice."  
"There's always a choice." Gregory murmured, leaning against a headstone. Tony moved closer to Eve, out of Gregory's reach.  
"Not this time brother. You see-"

Rudolph was cut short as a tubby man, clad in leather and chains appeared seemingly out of nowhere, brandishing a large gun equipped with wooden stakes.  
"Rookery!" The oldest male hissed as the rest of his immortal family scrambled behind him and into a crypt. When Tony, El and Ellen didn't run away, Rookery glared at them, giving Frederick a chance to escape. Eve slipped Tony behind her, out of Rookery's sight and stared up at him in defiance.  
"You know where I'm from, when a man threatens a woman, they're not considered to be much of a man." The fiery red head cracked her knuckles behind her back, picturing the punch bag she had at the foster home in Rookery's place. She hadn't noticed Tony run from behind her, following the cable of Rookery's gun.  
"And when a man gets beat by a woman, that's embarrassing. But when a man gets beat by a sixteen year old girl...that is humiliating." Eve stepped forward in front of her sister, hoping she was buying herself enough time to come up with a half decent plan by talking to the mad man. El was thankful that the vampire family had escaped unharmed but now she couldn't see a way out for her own family.  
Unbeknown to the mortals, the vampires were watching their every move from the safety of the crypt. Rudolph wanted desperately to go and fight for his friends but his father was holding him back, insisting that it was far too dangerous.  
Just as Rookery pulled the trigger, Tony unplugged the cable, causing the wooden stake to land lamely at the hunter's feet.  
"And getting beaten bu a nine year old kid...well...you suck really, don't you?" Eve taunted. Rookery stalked toward Tony, who backed away up a hill. Ellen gathered all her courage and dived forward, landing on Rookery's back, knocking him to the floor. As quick as her young body would allow her, she jumped up and she and Eve ran towards where Tony had been previously.  
"Tony?" El whisper shouted, clutching desperately to her older sisters hand as the backed away, realizing Rookery was swiftly climbing to his feet. Before El could shout again, her foot didn't connect with floor and she went tumbling down a gaping hole, dragging Eve with her. Back overground the graveyard caretaker was ushering Rookery away before anymore damage could be done.  
El rolled onto her side before pushing herself to her feet to be met with the curious gazes of four confused vampires, one concerned one and one clumsy human.  
"Ah! You mother-fucking ball sniffer!"  
El couldn't help but snicker at her sisters outburst, who was lay on the ground cradling her arm. She knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think I've broken my arm." Eve whined using her non-injured arm to force herself into a sitting position.  
"You're so mellow dramatic." El sighed. "Let me see."  
Sucking in a deep breath, Eve held her arm up, for all to see the odd angle in which it was. Once everyone had hasped in horror, she cradled it to her chest again, releasing her breath. When everyone stared at each other, unsure of what to do, Eve spoke up again.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Carry on with whatever you need to do, I'll get Bob to take me to the hospital later...Oh and sorry about my language, I tend to swear when in a painful or tense situation."  
Ellen knew that most would've thought her sister sarcastic and got her to the hospital but she knew she was being dead serious and so turned to Tony.  
"Nice work on unplugging the gun."  
"What you did was foolish." Snapped Rudolph's father, his voice not gaining the ferocity he'd hoped for.  
"Foolish..." The mother said. "But brave. Rudolph dear, what were you saying before?"  
Rudolph smiled, thankful his mother was so reasonable and that over the years she'd ground his father down a bit. "Oh yes...Well, first, this is Ellen, Evelyn and Tony. Guys this is my mother, Freda, my father, Frederick, sister, Anna and my brother, Gregory."  
At the mention of Gregory, Eve glanced at him, taking in his hostile form. Why on earth did Rudolph think I'd be comfortable around him?  
"Last night Rookery saw me and I was badly injured by his lights. I managed to loose him but I was rapidly loosing strength. As I flew by Tony's window, I heard him saying the ancient words that you say at the ceremony father."  
"How does he know? He just a mortal."  
Rudolph continued as if his father hadn't said a word. "I flew in thinking they were family. When I realized they weren't I tried to leave but I fell from the sky when I flew. Acting on impulse and left with no choice, I asked for help. Eve carried me to a dairy farm with Tony and El leading the way so I could feed from the cows. Then when I went to leave their house after returning them home, Rookery was still on the prowl. They provided me with a resting place for the day."  
"The age of chivalry is not yet dead." Smiled Anna.  
"The odd thing is, Tony has dreamt about us...the ceremony. As have Ellen and Eve. They know everything."  
"Yes, I saw you all in my dream!" Tony was gaining courage by the second when nobody had yet tried to bite him. "And I saw this too." He grabbed for the necklace that hung around Frederick's neck, the vampire grabbing his hand as he did so. As Tony touched the silver, his eyes glazed over, a vision appearing before him. When Frederick made contact with the boys hand, his sight blurred for a second before he saw a young woman dismounting a horse. El stood rigid, seemingly staring into space, but what she was seeing was not a crypt full of vampires. Eve momentarily forgot the pain in her broken arm as she saw something from an entirely different time.

*A young woman dismounted her horse and cautiously made her way into a cave, where a young male was lay, unconscious on his back. The woman removed her cloak and draped it over the man, revealing a large crest, reading 'Sola Animo Al Manuforti.' The woman noticed, beside the man, a ruby red stone in a silver holder. As she reached for it the man's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.*

Tony let go of the necklace as Frederick let go of his hand. The girls looked at each other, wide eyed, before turning to Tony.  
"You saw it too?" He asked eagerly. The girls nodded.  
"Saw what?" Frowned Freda.  
Frederick moved to the centre of the room and back again, pacing. "We shared a vision."  
"They have a sympathy for our kind." Smiled Freda.  
"Young Von found the stone and made his way to Scotland. Plucked from the sea like a merchant ship, just as rumor had it."  
"The he could still be roaming free." Freda's smiled increased in size.  
"There was a woman I've never seen before. She had a strange coat of arms. We must trace her family, trace her crest."  
"We'll help." Everyone turned to stare at Eve. With a struggle she'd managed to get herself into a standing position. "I understand that you wouldn't want us...mortals involved but you have to face facts. Three extra helping hands from kids who have visions could aid you guys a heck of alot." She'd moved closer to Frederick and held out her good hand, ignoring the holes an angry teenage vampire was burning into the back of her skull. "We promise not tor reveal your secret, dude." Frederick eyed her outstretched fingers before stiffly joining his hand and giving them a firm shake.  
Eve grinned. "Right then. I should probably get home and then to hospital."


	6. Gregory

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Gregory._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
Genre - _Romance/Supernatural._  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. Nor do I own Christine Feehan or her books. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._

* * *

**C.6**

"Gregory, fly the poor dear home. Rudolph can take the others. I'm sure he's tired after flying with three." Freda smiled warmly at Eve, who gulped as Gregory brushed past her.  
"No."  
"Gregory Sackville-Bagg do not disobey your mother!" Frederick scolded.  
"No, it's fine." Freda, Frederick and Gregory turned to frown at the injured girl. "If I fly home, I won't look like I've been anywhere. If I walk then I'll have red cheeks from the cold and the wind will mess my hair a little. Perfect for looking like I've returned home alone after breaking my arm." She reasoned.  
"There's also the small fact she's terrified of flying." Tony added.  
Eve rolled her eyes as Gregory chuckled.  
"OK then, you can walk. But Gregory will walk with you."  
"I'll be fine on mu own, sir. Really."  
"But Rookery could still be out there Eve. You can't protect yourself with a broken bone." Added Rudolph.  
"Exactly." Smiled Freda, smugly.  
Eve glanced at Gregory who had a scowl on his face before she shrugged. "Fine."

Tony, Ellen and Rudolph left the crypt, followed by Eve who was followed by Gregory. When Eve caught up to the trio, she noticed Rudolph looking very pissed off.  
"What's up?" She frowned.  
"Tony told him about the McAshton twins." Ellen informed.  
"OK, well get home safe, OK?" The three nodded before taking off into the sky.  
Eve turned to look at Gregory. He was leant against a tree, arms folded across his chest and a blank look on his face. She couldn't help but think he'd be quite handsome, if he smiled. With a sigh she tried to sneak off silently, hoping he wouldn't notice she'd gone. Once she was out of the cemetery she quickened her pace, keeping her broken arm close to her chest, her movements beginning to make the pain un-bearable.  
"If we flew, you'd get you arm fixed sooner." Eve jumped when Gregory appeared at her side.  
"How did you-"  
"I've been two steps behind you the whole time. You're oblivious." There was a small smirk playing on his lips.  
"Like I sad, it needs to look like I've been out for a while."  
"Do you honestly think they'll care how you look? Your arm is broken, I'm fairly sure they'll be preoccupied." His tone was similar to Tony's when someone had a 'duh' moment.  
"I'd rather walk." Eve huffed and attempted to walk faster but Gregory stuck to her like a shadow. Eve noticed the smirk had progressed into a smile, though he seemed to be trying to hide it.  
"Chicken."  
"What?" Eve stopped walking.  
"You're afraid of flying, are you not?"  
"Just because I'd rather not put my life in your hands, doesn't make me a chicken." She resumed her pace.  
"Technically, your life is already in my hands." He was positively grinning now, revealing his pearly fangs.  
"How so?"  
"If I wanted to kill you, I could." His voice lowered an octave, becoming that of a dangerous predator. Eve suppressed a shudder.  
"If you did, you'd have your family to answer to." She noticed his grin. "You're enjoying winding me up aren't you?"  
Rather than answer, Gregory grabbed her wrist and took off into the sky.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!"  
Gregory laughed loudly and the sound caught Eve off guard. She couldn't describe the sound his laugh created but it made her a little thankful she wasn't relying on her legs to hold her up, now that they'd gone all jelloid. She made a mental note that she'd been right when she thought he'd be handsome if he smiled.  
"Enjoying the view?" He smirked, realizing she was half gawping, half glaring at him.  
"You smiling is better than you scowling." She answered honestly. "However it'd be better on solid ground." She glanced below her before squeezing her eyes shut and ignoring the urge to vomit. She could still hear Gregory chuckling to himself.

Ellen and Tony giggled the entire journey home from the McAshton house after Rudolph had scared the life out of them. Rudolph stayed silent, committing El's melodious laugh to memory with a contented smile on his pale features.  
"Hey Ru. Do you mind if I call you Ru?" Ellen asked. Rudolph shook his head, enjoying his first nickname from a friend.  
"Well Ru," She continued. "Why did you want Eve to meet Gregory?"  
"Two reasons. One being that it'd make her curious enough to agree to come along. And the other being an idea I had."  
"Feel free to continue." Tony urged.  
"Both Gregory and Eve are in the 'dark and moody teenager' phase as Anna calls it. I wasn't lying when I said they are very alike and it was something Anna said...'Love conquers all'. I know my brother enough to know who his life mate could be. Maybe love conquers moodiness." Rudolph rambled hoping his new friends wouldn't think him odd.  
Tony rolled his eyes and El frowned. "Life mate?"  
"Yes. Hmm...have you ever read a book by Christine Feehan?"  
"No. I'm fairly sure Eve has one or two though."  
"Well she best describes a life mate. The only difference is she describes then for a Carpathian. Basically, vampires can fall in love once and only once. The one they fall in love with brings their life into sharp focus, gives them a reason to keep living. They'll never part because a life mates bond is too strong."  
"Aw, that sounds fantastic." El sighed happily, drifting off into her own thoughts.  
"That sounds mushy." Moaned Tony as they landed on his balcony. Tony climbed into bed as Rudolph escorted Ellen to her room. Before El retired for the night, she turned to Rudolph.  
"Ru, do you really think Eve is Gregory's life mate?"  
"I can't be 100% sure because I don't have the ability to feel what he feels about her. But I am 99.9% positive." He grinned, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.  
"What about when you go back to being human?"  
"It's still the same. Just because vampires feel things a little more intensely doesn't mean humans can't feel it too." Rudolph leant forward and gently pressed his cold lips to her warm cheek, turning it a rosy red.  
"Goodnight Ellen." Rudolph went back through Tony's room, bidding his friend farewell before heading back to the graveyard.

Gregory and Eve landed directly in front of the house. He smirked once more before taking off. Eve waited until he was out of sight before she rang the doorbell. She rang it a further six times before Bob answered.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He realized who was stood on the doorstep. "Evelyn, what are you doing out here?"  
"Well..." Eve had completely forgotten to come up with a decent excuse. She looked up at the sky, an idea hitting her. "I wanted to sketch the comet and the moon, so I snuck out after curfew to get some photo's of it on my phone to print out for reference. It's more visible at night and I went to different places to get different pieces of scenery with it. But then I fell down a hole and I broke my arm." She finished lamely.  
Bob stared at her in astonishment. "Let me see." He finally said. With a wince, Eve held up her arm. Bob sighed and went back inside. He slipped on a pair of trainers and grabbed his car keys before spotting Dottie on the stairs. "I'm taking Eve to the hospital. I'll explain later."

* * *

Rudolph waited in the graveyard for his brother, eager to do some snooping. Eventually Gregory landed with a smile which quickly turned into a scowl when he spotted his younger brother.  
"You set me up." He accused.  
Rudolph smiled innocently. "What do you mean, brother?"  
Gregory rolled his eyes. "Don't even try it. That face only works on mother."  
Rudolph smiled again, mischievously this time. "Is she the one? Was I right?"  
"Rudolph." Gregory warned with his tone. "I'm not permitted to answer you. And what about Ellen? Is she your one?" Gregory smirked wickedly.  
Rudolph put on his best poker face as they entered the crypt. "I am not permitted to answer you."


	7. Burnt

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Burnt._  
 **Author** **-** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural._  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw and Danny._

* * *

**C.7**

"Am I grounded?" Eve looked miserably at the ugly white cast on her arm as she and Bob drove back from the hospital. Bob sighed.  
"I don't know yet. I'll discuss it with Dottie in the morning." He paused before adding, "Y'know we have a meeting in a month with your social worker. How's it gonna look now that your arm's in a cast?"  
"I said I was sorry. I really am."  
"I know you are. But we have to discipline you, Eve."  
Eve turned to look out the window as a movement above her door caught her eye. A small bat was flying alongside the car and Eve could've sworn it had a certain young female romantic's features but it swerved off away from the car before she could get a proper look.

When they arrived home, they both went straight to be. Eve didn't even bother to find any pajamas, she just kicked off her trainers and flopped back on her bed.  
"How's your arm?" Came Ellen's voice.  
Wordlessly, Eve lifted the casted limb into the air before dropping it back to her side with a wince.  
"Can I sign it?"  
Eve turned her head to frown at her sister before nodding. El grabbed a pen from Eve's desk and came to sit beside her. Uncapping the black marker, she wiggled it in her fingers thoughtfully. Eventually she scrawled something at the top of the cast closest to her elbow. Eve looked down to read _'double cool with knobs on. Love Elle. 3~x'_  
"You have watched that film and read those books* far too many times." Eve smirked, rolling her eyes. Ellen poked her tongue out before returning to her bed. Eve let her eyes droop shut and there were a few minutes of silence until El spoke again.  
"So did you get on with Gregory?"  
"Do you like marmite?" Eve countered.  
"No." El frowned. "What's so bad about him?"  
"He's annoying."  
"That it?"  
"He made me fly."  
"Anything else?"  
"Hey Ellen?"  
"What?"  
"How's lovely little Rudolph doing?"  
"Goodnight Eve."  
"Buzz kill."  
"Night Eve."  
"Fine. Night, sis."

* * *

"Eve, remember, straight home after school, OK? No detours." Dottie's tone was warning as the trio climbed out of the car.  
"Of course. Have fun." Dottie was going shopping this afternoon, thus the reason the kids were being left to walk home. Once she'd driven away, Tony turned to his new sisters.  
"I'm gonna go to the library at lunch and see if theres any books on crests."  
"Good idea. I'll talk to , my history teacher." Smiled El.  
"I'll go to computer club and to do some research..." Eve trailed off looking ahead of her. "Tone, you want us to walk with you?" She nodded her head in the direction of the McAshton twins.  
"Now need. See you at three." he marched off to wards the twins leaving Eve with her head tilted to one side in confusion.  
"Rudolph scared them off last night. It was brill."  
Ellen told her sister of their nightmare escapades including Rudolph's description of a life mate.  
"He thinks I'm his brothers mate? That's completely ridiculous!"  
"I don't know, you'd make a cute couple."  
"Ellen Blackshaw you are so totally wrong in the head." Eve smirked wickedly. "Are you Ru's life mate then?"  
Ellen was silent and Eve knew she was hiding something. "What?"  
"Last night, he kissed my cheek." El blushed at the confession.  
With a laugh, Eve draped her arm over El's shoulders. "Your too cute for your own good."

* * *

"Stags are deers with horns right?" Tony and El were engrossed in a book of crests, whilst Eve was hurriedly tip-ex-ing out a note on her cast which read, 'You _\+ Me should do the do. Love Danny, a.k.a, Stud-Meister._ ' Danny had a reputation as the school perv and Eve had the bad luck to be seated beside him in maths.  
"Male deers, yeah. Lots of Scottish crests have those." Said Bob.  
Eve, El and Tony sighed in exasperation. Finding the crest was a hell of alot harder than they'd expected.  
"Means they descended from hunters." Bob continued. "McAshton had stags on his crest." he slid a piece of paper to Tony and El who grinned at each other. They asked to keep it and if the trio could go to work with Bob, before running off to play. Eve stood to follow but Dottie told her to sit down.  
"Bob and I have decided not to ground you. however, you'll have no allowance this week."  
Eve smiled gratefully. "Thank you."  
"Next time we won't be so lenient." Bob warned as Eve skipped off to Tony's room.

* * *

They played for a while until Tony sat down. "When can we go to the cemetery?"  
"Later. When Bob and Dottie are asleep." Eve said, wanting just as much to leave the house as her siblings.

* * *

It seemed to drag on forever but eventually, night time arrived and everyone had been in bed for an hour. Silently, Tony crept out of bed, dressed and ran to the girls bedroom.  
El was sat on her bed in a pair of pink boots, denim jeans, _Goonies_ tee shirt and hoodie as she tied her long hair into a pony tail.  
"Where's Eve?" Whispered Tony. El pointed to the bathroom as the door opened. Eve was wearing black jeans with a pair of combat boots and a checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a vest with her hair left loose.  
"Ready squirts?" She smiled as the others nodded and they sneakily left the house.

* * *

When they arrived at the cemetery, they had to go around the back entrance of the crypt thanks to Rookery being positioned at the hole they'd previously fallen through. As they walked through the crypt they could hear raised voices.  
"It matters greatly. I feel your sting."  
"But you are Frederick the great. You feel nothing!"  
At the sound of Gregory's voice, Eve;s heart twisted in sympathy. She could hear the resentment but feel his sorrow. However it was short lived when a blinding light, followed by agonized screams ran through the passage ways.  
The trio bolted to wards where the light was strongest, finding Frederick shielding his family from the light.  
"Shitting hell!"  
Tony looked around for something to break the light whilst the girls searched for something to shield Frederick.  
"Ellen, in the coffin!" Rudolph's voice rang loud and clear over the pained groans in El's ears. She ran to a coffin and pushed the lid off. Inside was a plum colored blanket. She ripped it out and ran to Frederick. Eve took a corner and they held it up infront of the elder vampire, blocking him from the light. He slumped to the floor and his family gathered around him. Eve glanced back to Tony who was having a mini panick attack.  
"A rock, dude!"  
Gathering his sense, Tony picked up a large stone and hurled it at the offending bulb. It shattered satisfactorily. The girls dropped the blanket, smiling, relieved.  
"My hero!" Cried Anna dramatically.  
"Wow." Rudolph smiled as El ran to his side, checking him for burns whilst Freda pulled her husbands head onto her lap.  
"We found out about the coat of arms. It'd Lord McAShton, my fathers boss. The stone must be at his place."  
"Tony, shush a sec, OK?" Eve knelt down beside Frederick, Gregory watching her curiously. "Are you OK, sir? I know, we should've been faster and that sheet wasn't much help, but did it help at all?" Eve's self-doubting mind spoke for her and Freda frowned.  
"Dear, don't be so quick to place the blame on yourself. You all did wonderfully."  
"Without you we surely would've perished." Added Anna.  
"He needs blood." Stated Ellen from Rudolph's side. "Come on, we'll go back to the dairy farm." Rudolph nodded and walked with Ellen out of the crypt, ensuring Rookery was nowhere to be seen. Anna and Tony followed closely behind.  
"Can you walk, sir?" Evelyn asked, helping Frederick to his feet. He nodded, attempting to take a step but stumbled forward. Gregory dove forward, catching his fathers shoulders and pushed him upright. Eve pulled one of Frederick's arms over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist. Gregory did likewise as Freda grabbed something from the crypt. Eventually they were on their way to the farm.

"I must thank you again Ellen. not only for tonight but for everything since we met. You've been wonderful."  
El blushed at Rudolph's comments. "It's fine Ru, honestly/ I'm sure you would've done the same for me."  
"Of course I would." Tentatively, he brushed the back of his cold hand against hers. When she didn't pull her hand away he ran his index finger along her pinky before linking his fingers through hers. El glanced up at him with a blush as he flashed her a toothy smile.  
Upon seeing his brothers gesture, Gregory snorted. Eve, who was attempting to ignore the chill coming from his arm beside hers around his fathers waist, turned her head to frown at him. He nodded to the pair in front of them and their entwined hands. El smiled, making a mental note to interrogate her sister later.  
"Let me guess, you think it's sweet?" Sneered Gregory thankful his father was in no mood to moan about his rudeness.  
"Actually I do. In an odd way. Obviously you, the big bad vampire , can't see past being an idiot to think of romance." Eve shot back.  
"Excuse me if I don't indulge in lovey dovey, girly things."  
"Neither do I. Doesn't mean I can't see love when it's right infront of me."  
Anna skipped past saying, "I beg to differ," in sing song as Tony ran after her. Eve was going to ask her what she meant but when she remembered E's ramblings of life mates, she thought it's be best not to. Instead she took to pouting until she saw Gregory gazing up at the sky.  
"What's wrong? Walking to tiresome? Need to stretch your wings?"  
Gregory glared at her. "Actually I was thinking." He growled.  
"About?"  
"Things."  
"What things?"  
"Are you always so nosy?"  
"I prefer the term curious. Or inquisitive." Eve smirked as Gregory chuckled and shook his head.

They'd reached the dairy farm and the immortals went inside to feed whilst the trio sat outside the barn door. The sounds of slurping echoed around them and Tony shuddered.  
"It's gonna be a looong night."

* * *

 **A/n -**   _El and Eve's outfits - www .polyvore cgi /set ? id= 33372578 (Remove the spaces)_


	8. Relationships

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Relationships._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural._  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._

* * *

**C.8**

"Then you need our cellar." Tony grinned, offering the vampires a new resting place. Ellen and Evelyn nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, it will be perfect father!" Anna looked pleadingly up at her father, fluttering her long eyelashes. Gregory rolled his eyes at his sister as Freda fixed his muzzle. Eve was biting her lip so she wouldn't giggle and the restrained immortal growled at her only to get scolded by his mother, causing Eve to snicker even more.  
"Come on, it's this way." Tony marched ahead of the group, Anna skipping happily beside him and Rudolph behind her, El's arm linked through his. Freda turned to Eve.  
"Could you be a dear?" She held up Gregory's leash. "I'd like to walk with Frederick."  
Eve suppressed a sigh and nodded, taking the leash in her hand. "Sure."  
"Thank you again." Freda left with Frederick following everyone in front.  
Gregory growled again. "Oh come on." Eve tugged the leash but he didn't move. "Will you move? Or do I have to tie you to the barn door and leave you hear?" He smirked and slowly took a step forward.  
"I really annoy you don't I?"  
"yes very much so." He grinned even more. "Fuck, you're bipolar."

* * *

Rudolph slowed his pace until his parents had past him and Ellen.  
"Why so slow?" Frowned the brunette.  
"I wished to talk to you, privately." El nodded, turning her gaze to the pale boy beside her. His dark eyes bore into her but not in a way that she found uncomfortable.  
"Ellen, I have told you about life mates, yes?"  
"Yes."  
"Well...from that night I flew through Tony's window, I have come to realise...that...well, I..."  
"Ru, you OK?" Ellen stopped their walking and pulled him to face her. Rudolph leant forward until his icy lips met the warmth of Ellen's. Ellen kissed back as a pink blush spread across her cheeks. When they pulled apart Ellen smiled softly and looked down at her feet.  
"Ellen you are my life mate. My one. I love you." They resumed their pace, hand in hand.  
"I love you too, Ru."

* * *

The remainder of the walk was a silent one. Tony silently leading everybody home. Anna silently adoring Tony's bravery. Freda and Frederick silently admiring the mortals hospitality. Rudolph and Ellen silently enjoying each others company. Gregory silently stopping and starting his pace to wind Eve up. Eve silently giving Gregory the death glare.  
Once they arrived home, everyone snuck into the cellar where the immortals made themselves comfortable.  
"I'm sorry it's-"  
"It's perfect." Smiled Freda.  
Eve removed Gregory's leash and opened a large wicker basket for him. he stepped inside and nodded his thanks before she closed the lid on him.  
"Well, we've got to go now." Sighed Ellen. Rudolph smiled half-heartedly at her.  
"Till the night." he whispered as Tony assured Freda they were 'on it'.

* * *

Gregory could hear Anna trying to sneak out and so kicked his basket open.  
"Anna!" he whispered. She turned to look at him.  
"Get me out of this jacket and I'll tell you a secret."  
Anna grinned and hurriedly helped her brother out of his muzzle and jacket. Anything for some drama.  
"OK, my secret is..." He'd ran off before he finished his sentence, leaving Anna to grumble to herself on the way to Tony's room. She didn't bother chasing him. She was fast, but not as fast as her brothers.  
Gregory found the girls room easily by their scent. He crept inside happy to see they were both fast asleep. He took a pen from the desk and knelt on the floor beside Eve's bed before he started to write on her cast.  
"Was Ru right about her being your one?"  
Gregory snapped his head around to see Ellen watching him.  
"If you tell me the truth I won't tell anyone I saw you here."  
Gregory growled as he replaced the pen.  
"Was he right?" El persisted.  
"Possibly." Gregory stalked out of the room as El went back to sleep, smiling to herself.

* * *

The next morning when Eve awoke, she was puzzled at the new message on her cast. She knew it hadn't been there yesterday. El was finding it hard not to laugh at her sisters confused face over breakfast.  
In relatively neat, flowing script on he inner wrist of her cast read, 'The thorn in my side but my beating heart, too.'  
Eve sighed, annoyed. "What the hell does it even mean?"


	9. Tomb

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Tomb_.  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_.  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural_.  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._

* * *

**C.9**

"So, are you exited about today girls?" Asked Dottie over breakfast as Eve was still trying to figure out the mysterious message on her cast.  
"Absolutely. Should be fun." Grinned Ellen who was still reveling from her and Rudolph's kiss. Tony came running down the stairs, already dressed and ran into the kitchen.  
"Come on! You need to go dress, we gotta go soon!" He pushed the sisters out of the room, towards the stairs before sitting to finish off Ellen's toast.  
Eve was the first back downstairs in a pair of ripped jeans, a black jumper with a red heart on the side and a pair of blue boots with her hair tied into a bun. Ellen soon followed in a pair of grey leopard print jeans, an off the shoulder pink jumper over a white vest and her pink doc martins with her hair left loose.

* * *

Climbing out of Bob's car, Eve gasped at the size of the McAshton manor. She'd only seen it twice before. Once driving past and once flying above, for which she had her eyes closed. Now, standing in front of it, it made her feel incredibly small and insignificant.  
"I'd like you to meet my son, Tony and my foster daughters, Ellen and Evelyn."  
The three children smiled at McAshton as an oh-so-familiar red truck pulled up on the driveway. Tony hid behind his father whilst the girls were rooted to the spot.  
"They're very exited to hear about your family history, aren't you kids?"  
The girls nodded as Tony muttered, "Not right now I'm not." McAshton seemed to notice the trio's worried gazes and turned to look at Rookery before excusing himself.  
"Stay away from that guy kids. He's crazy."  
"Can do." The trio shuffled away Bob to make a plan on what to do.  
"I say we follow them." Tony nodded in Rookery and McAshton's direction.  
"OK, so Tony's gone mad." El frowned.  
"No, if Rookery's here then he knows something." Tony countered. The three were silent as they watched the older men make their way into the manor.  
"Oh, come on!" Eve ran after them, El and Tony following behind.

They listened to Rookery and McAshton talk about Elizabeth from their hiding place until the two men left to find Elizabeth's tomb. Tony was the first to run after them, the girls not far behind. However, before they could reach their destination, the McAshton twins appeared out of nowhere. When they saw Tony they let out a petrified scream and Tony screamed back. He lifted up shirt by the corners.  
"You're blocking the lord of the underworld!" He yelled.  
Eve turned to El with a frown, mouth 'lord of the underworld' questioningly. El smirked and whispered "Tell you later," as Tony instructed the twins to crawl.  
Holding back giggles, the trio continued on to the tomb. Once inside they all knelt by a railing look down on McAshton, Rookery and the coffin. As they listened intently, the bar that Tony was leaning on shifted slightly before giving way completely, leaving the boy dangling in the air. Eve and El tried desperately to pull him back up but it was useless. Tony slipped from the bar, landing with a thud in the tomb.  
"The little vampire sympathizer! Now you've made your bed, now you can sleep in it!"  
Eve and El watched in horror as Rookery trapped Tony in the coffin. Ellen tugged on her sisters arm.  
"We have to get help!" She whispered and the two scurried out of the tomb.

The girls ran and ran as fast as they could until they got home. Luckily Dottie was upstairs so the girls easily crept into the cellar. El ran over to Rudolph's box and tapped the lid as Anna popped up.  
"Ru?" El whispered. She tapped again. "Rudolph!" The lid lifted to reveal two very dark, tired looking eyes.  
"Tony's calling." Whispered Anna.  
Rudolph suddenly became alert, pushing the lid off his head. "Maybe he found the stone."  
"No, not yet." Sighed Eve. Rudolph and Anna frowned.  
"Rookery trapped him inside a tomb. There's no way we can open it alone." El explained.  
"We'll save him." Smiled Anna confidently. "Oh dear! The sun!" Her face fell.  
"Day light or not we must go."  
Ellen picked up and old helmet from a suit of armor. "You could use this."  
Anna pulled the velvet red blanket from where she'd been sleeping. "yes, and this!"  
As they started to cover up, the lid of a wicked basket was kicked open.  
"Where are you going?" Gregory whispered.  
"Saving Tony, we'll be back later." Eve nonchalantly tried to close the lid on him, but he stuck his foot up to keep it open.  
"I'm coming."

* * *

A/n - Eve and El's outfit -  
www . polyvore cgi/ set? id= 34031240  
Take out the spaces.


	10. Rookery

**Title -** _Hold on to life._  
 **Chapter title -** _Rookery._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Supernatural._  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._

* * *

**C.10**

"Left, right, left, right, left, right..."  
Gregory rolled his eyes from beneath his helmet. "Eve?" He whispered.  
"What?"  
"Tell them to shut up."  
"You're their brother."  
"Exactly. They'll listen to you."  
Eve sighed. "Ru, Anna?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please be quiet."  
Silence followed as the five of them marched on. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Gregory that Eve was being unusually quiet.  
"Eve?" He whispered again.  
"Now what?"  
"Why so quiet today?" He was thankful she couldn't see his face, given the concern that was defining his features.  
"Why'd you take your dad's necklace." Eve countered.  
"I asked first."  
Eve scowled. "I am quiet because, a, Tony's been trapped and, b, I'm trying to figure something out."  
"Figure what out?"  
Eve stalled, deciding weather or not to tell him about the message on her cast. "Well...the night you came to our cellar, I went to sleep with a blank cast, save for one or two messages, When I woke up there was a new message."  
Gregory smirked. "Oh yes? Saying what?"  
" _The thorn in my side but my beating heart too._ "  
"Oh how romantic!" Cried Anna earning a swift elbow from El.  
"Sounds like someone's rather fond of you," Commented Rudolph, knowingly as they entered McAshton grounds.  
"So why'd you take your dad's necklace?" Eve changed the subject, wanting the attention away from her.  
"To make the call."  
"Call?"  
"You'll see." He would've smiled if she could see it.

Eventually, as it was starting to get dark, the five of them were inside the crypt, covers discarded and pushing the lid from the coffin.  
"Dude, you heard me!" Tony grinned as he climbed out.  
"I heard you my hero, and I wrote you a poem." Anna climbed onto a rock to recite said poem as Gregory rolled his eyes.  
"We gotta find Elizabeth's tomb before Rookery does," Said El, helping Tony jump down to the floor.  
"Who's Elizabeth?" Frowned Rudolph.  
"The last holder of the stone. The one from our dreams.  
"Guys look!" Tony gasped, pointing to a mouse that was scurrying through a gate.  
"It wants to lead us somewhere."  
As Anna, Rudolph, Ellen and Tony went after the mouse, Gregory grabbed Evelyn's hand before she could follow.  
"Come, we must make the call,"  
"Wha- Ugh, fine." Eve didn't pull her hand away as Gregory's cool skin was oddly comforting.

* * *

"Stupid chains. Break! Break!"  
"Erm, Tony? Yelling at inanimate objects isn't in the least bit-" El trailed off as dust started to tickle her nose. Looking up she saw the tip of a large drill burrowing into the ground. "Helpful." She finished with a smile.  
The four of them worked together to remove the lid.  
"It's Elizabeth!" Tony and El said in unison.  
"Uncle Von! Father was right, he did come here."  
"Oh how romantic! Their love preserved forever."  
Tony leant forward and pulled the chain that hung around the decayed neck of Elizabeth. El, who had gone extremely quiet, was stood a few feet from the coffin. Rudolph, sensing her unease, made his way towards her. He placed a comforting hand on her upper arm and looked her in the eye. However her dark eyes were unfocused, unseeing.  
"Ellen? Are you ok?"  
"Tony dearest, what is it?"  
The two immortal children waited in silence until their friends came back to life.  
"The stone is in my room!" Tony exclaimed. "No wonder I had those dreams."  
Rudolph excitedly hugged Ellen who stiffly returned the gesture. "What is it?" He asked. She glanced nervously at the corpses and that was all Rudolph needed to understand,

* * *

 _Meanwhile~_  
"You can open your eyes now." Gregory smiled. Eve opened her hazel eyes, thankful that she was back on solid ground. Gregory helped Eve to a seat atop a large rock and moved to the edge of the cliff. As he did so, Eve's vision blurred until all she could see was Elizabeth and Von.  
"Eve! Answer me!"  
Eve snapped back to reality, to see Gregory knelt beside her, one hand on her knee, the other on her shoulder and his face dangerously close to hers.  
"Sorry. I had a vision. The stone's in Tony's room."  
Gregory sighed in relief. "Are you ok?" Eve nodded and Gregory moved back to the edge of the cliff.  
"So why the sudden change in attitude?"  
"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"  
Eve frowned. "What do you mean?"  
Gregory glanced at her cast and then back into her eyes before turning to look out at the horizon. Eve stared dumbly at her cast until the light bulb lit up in her mind.  
"You? You wrote it?" She stood up and moved toward the teenage vampire. "Why?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" When Eve didn't answer, he continued. " _The thorn in my side but my beating heart too._ You infuriate me beyond belief and yet..." He paused, looking deep into her eyes. "And yet I love you." He finished in a quiet voice. Eve was blushing furiously as Gregory reached up a cold hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.  
"Finally!"  
"Shut up, Anna!"  
The two teens jumped apart and turned to the voices. Anna and Ellen were stood watching them, smiled plastered on their faces. Eve coughed,  
"Um...make the call, Kay, Spike?"  
Gregory rolled his eyes but pulled out his fathers necklace and started to swing it around above his head.

"Ru and Tony have gone to get the stone." Explained Ellen to her sister as Dottie, Bob, Freda and Frederick arrived. Eve and El started to walk towards the car as bats appeared all around them, quickly turning into vampires. They were surrounded, El was clinging to Eve and Eve did the first thing that came to mind.  
"We're with the Sackville-baggs." Some of the vampires exchanged unbelieving looks.  
"Friends!" Everyone turned to see Gregory, floating above the crowd, necklace still in hand. "These humans are not food. They have helped greatly to find the amulet. They are our friends."  
The crowd of vampires backed away respectfully. Eve smiled thankfully at Gregory before running hand in hand with Ellen to Dottie and Bob.  
Oh girls, thanks god you oh...where's Tony?" Panicked Dottie.  
"He's near." Anna stood on the rock where Eve had previously been sat.  
"Where?" Asked Bob as he and his wife looked around.  
"Look up, guys." Whispered Ellen as she saw Tony and Rudolph overhead.

When the boys landed, Tony handed Frederick the stone. "I think you've been looking for this."  
"The stone. Thank you, my friend." Frederick turned to those who had gathered. "The stone of Attomon is ours!" He held the stone up to the moon, the beam of red light stinging the five pairs of human eyes. "Ab ovo...in toto."  
Rudolph glanced back at El and Gregory at Eve.  
"Nil desperandum...sine die."  
Suddenly, the red beam was blocked off as a huge blimp floated into view, carrying non other than Rookery.


	11. The End

**Title -** _Hold On To Life_  
 **Chapter Title -** _The End_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Little Vampire in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Ellen and Evelyn Blackshaw._

* * *

**C.11**

Rookery screamed a wordless, triumphant cry as he kicked the stone from Frederick's hand and dropped to the floor. He held up his uv cross, making the gathered vampires cower as he made his way toward the stone. Eve's hands balled into fists and she marched up to him. She raised her plastered wrist and back handed him across the face, the plaster coming in handy as a weapon. The pain the shot through her arm was nothing compared to the feeling she got when Rookery staggered back a few feet. Dottie was at Eve side in a second to deliver another blow to his stomach before Bob finally, pushed him off the cliff.  
"The stone! Get it Tony!"  
Tony dropped to his knees as did El, to search for the stone. El spotted it by an oblivious vampires foot and scrambled forwards. Tony, noticing her sudden excitement, followed. Ellen grabbed at the stone and stood up beside the small blonde boy.  
"El, you know what we want, wish it! You have to wish it now."  
El paused, staring from Rudolph, to the stone before she finally gave it to Tony, who held it up above his head without question. El ran over to Rudolph who took her hands in his.  
"If I wished it then I wouldn't get to say...goodbye." There were tears forming in her eyes and Rudolph ran his thumb across her cheek, cupping her chin in his palm.  
"This isn't goodbye, El. I'm coming back, I promise." He pressed his lips to hers in a quick, urgent and needy kiss before pushing her gently back towards Dottie and Bob.

Gregory was watching Eve from his mothers side, longingly. She was stood beside Bob when she finally looked up into his eyes. She saw his need and ran over, keeping her distance.  
"I'm have to tell you something." She started. "But I can't tell you."  
"Why not?" Frowned Gregory.  
"Because if I tell you now then you don't have a reason to come back. So when you get back, I'll tell you." She looked up at the comet, concentrating on saving her tears for when she was safely under her duvet where no-one could see her. "I'll see you, later." Gregory nodded, understanding as he watched her walk back to Bob's side.

Fog started to appear around the ankles of all the vampires, slowly engulfing them until the human family, stood by the jeep, couldn't see them at all. Bob kept his arms around both of the girls as he proudly watched his son, stood with the stone over his head. When the fog disappeared, along with the comet, there was only five people left on the cliff.  
"What did you wish for?" Asked Bob, trying to lighten the mood but no one answered. There was no need.

The small family returned to their home in silence, the three children heading straight upstairs. When the girl went to walk into their room, Tony spoke up.  
"Hey, why don't you guys sleep in here. Just for tonight." He said it as an invitation, but they all knew it was a plea for company. The three of them walked into Tony's room and climbed into bed, Tony in the middle. Silent tears fell, but it was comfort enough to know they weren't alone in their pain. No one slept that night, not even Dottie and Bob. Everyone was far to pre-occupied with wondering what had become of their friends.


End file.
